gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash House 2
Smash House 2 is a retro styled fighting game and the sequel to the critically accalimed Smash House. Like the original, Smash House 2 is based on the graphical engine of a classic fighting game (in this case Tekken 2, but behaves in the style of the original Soulcalibur). This installment features all of the playable fighters from the first game, plus two of the unplayable fighters (Crazy Frog and Heihachi), but adds new fighters to the mix. Fighters Returning fighters *Link *Xena *Joker *Amigo *Ibuki *Rayman *Scorpion *Hulk *Heihachi *Crazy Frog New Fighters *Sentinel (X-Men) *Dudley (Street Fighter) *Spawn *Mudman (World Heroes) *Mokujin (Tekken) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) New Boss *Ravage (Transformers) Stages * Deku Forest (Link's stage) * Despair's Lair (Xena's stage) * Arkham Asylum (Joker's stage) * Carnival Town (Amigo's stage) * Dojo at Twilight (Ibuki's stage) * Jibberish Jungle (Rayman's stage) * Hell (Scorpion's stage) * Military Base (Hulk's stage) * Crazy Street (Crazy Frog's stage) * Tiger Dojo (Heihachi's stage) * Sentinel Factory (Sentinel's stage) * London Street (Dudley's stage) * Detroit Alley (Spawn's stage) * Mudman Village (Mudman's stage) * Hologram Room (Mokujin's stage) * Spear Pillar (Mewtwo's stage) * Darkness (Ravage's stage) Character Info This is for the character's bios, strategies, and match-up potential. Strategies provided by Element Knight 375 * Link First Appearance: The Legend of Zelda (1985) Profile: Link is the hero of Hyrule and wielder of the legendary Master Sword. Though silent, he is a serious and stoic warrior, proving he is as worthy in combat as he is in adventuring. Playstyle: Link has many defensive options and is quick in close combat. He's good for wearing opponents down and then going in for the final strike. Rival: Heihachi * Xena First appearance: Xena: Warrior Princess (1995) Profile: Once a power hungry warlord, Xena was shown the error of her ways by Hercules and denounced her former life to go on the path of good. She seeks redemption for her past sins as a tyrant. Playstyle: A tactical yet very powerful fighter who can deal long range damage with her Chakram, but becomes most devastating at close quarters, where she can dealcritical blows to her opponents. Rival: Mudman * Joker First appearance: Batman #1 (1940) Profile: A highly intelligent psycopath who wreaks chaos and despair wherever he goes. Although he has committed enough crimes worthy of the death penalty, he is often found not guilty due to reason of insanity. Playstyle: The Joker is not a powerful combatant at close range, but is deadly because of his wide arsenal of clown related weapons, such as an acid spitting flower, bladed playing cards, etc. In this way, he is highly defensie in terms of playstyle. Rival: Dudley * Amigo First Appearance: Samba De Amigo (1999) Profile: Amigo is well known by his peers as a virtuoso maraca player. His skills with the instrument are unparalleled, as is his trademark laid back persona and large smile. Playstyle: Amigo's playstyle is rather hectic, since he is known for going crazy with playing his maracas. However, he has also demonstrated an ability to hypnotise people with his music and make them bow to his beats Rival: Crazy Frog * Ibuki First Appearance: Street Fighter III: New Generation (1997) Profile: Ibuki resides in a village composed entirely of Shinobi ninjutsu. She has been trained from her childhood, but lost a lot in her life. She longs to one day act like a normal person. Playstyle: Ibuki is well known for not being physically strong, but she can deal quick, powerful strikes and move very quickly. Her style is incredibly versatile, using many combos, and she is unpredictable in terms of which move she'll use next. She has a reputation for being easy to play but hard to master, but those who DO master her can stand up to even the most powerful opponents Rival: Mokujin * Rayman First Appearance: Rayman (1996) Profile: Not much is known about Rayman other than that he is created by Betillda de Fairy, like everyone else in his homeworld. He is often seen as a hero of some sorts, since he and his friend, Globox, go on many adventures. Playstyle: Rayman has a unique playstyle not unlike Amigo's; much like Blok, his limbs are not attached to his body, yet still within his control. Therefore, he can defend himself from all angles and can also come out of left field with his offense. He also has control of the Rabbids, which give givem more wacky ways to attack, making him similar to Olimar from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Rival: Sentinel * Scorpion First Appearance: Mortal Kombat (1992) Profile: Scorpion was once human, like us; but he, his family, and his clan were all exterminated by Sub-Zero. His tormented soul laid waste in Hell, until he was mysteriously resurrected by trhe sorcerer Quan Chi. Playstyle: Scorpion's primary tactics involve fire and brutal martial arts; as a resurrected ninja, he is incredibly hard to hard to harm and therefore difficult to beat. However, he is more offensive than anything, making him rather vulnerable to clever tactics. Still, trying to fight fire with fire is like taking a risk, a he is quite powerful if he gets huis hands on his opponents. Rival: Spawn * Hulk First Appearance: The Incredible Hulk #1 (1962) Profile: After Dr. Bruce Banner save teenager Rick Jones from an exploding ray bomb, he was infused with gamma rays. Now, when he gets angry, he turns into the green skinned, 1000-pound Hulk. Playstyle: The Hulk can be best described as a pure powerhouse in a fight, employing more durability than active defense and never yielding in his attacks. His style of fighting is largely straightforward, but he doesn't simply hammer on his opponents, but attacking them with devastating strength when he gets them in his grasp. Rival: Mewtwo * Crazy Frog First Appearance: Crazy Frog Presents Crazy Hits (2005) Profile: This creature is actually a noisemaker who constantly spouts out catchy tunes and sound effects. Because of this, he is known by many as the Annoying Thing. Playstyle: Crazy Frog (otherwise known as The Annoying Thing) would mostly have moves consistent with his racing games, meaning that he will make use of a lot of its power-ups, as well as some items held by other characters in the universe, such as Bobo's nunchaku. His other moves would involve things like floating mines, miniature UFOs, and flashes of lightning. As such, he will be a sort of 1/4 melee and 3/4 defensive items. Rival: Amigo * Heihachi First Appearance: Tekken (1994) Profile: Heihachi Mishima is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the mastermind behind the King of Iron Fist Tournament. His old age defies his strength Playstyle: Heihachi is a unique fighter in that he has no particularly special abilites; his main ability is being an incredibly skilled and martial artist, and is notable for dealing very powerful strikes with rather long reach. This makes him similar in strategy to Scorpion, except every punch and kick he delivers deals more damage, and combos come more easily to his playstyle. Rival: Link * Sentinel First Appearance: The X-Men #14 (1965) Profile: Sentinels are robots created for a single purpose: to hunt down and destroy all mutants. They were created by scientist Bolivar Trask Playstyle: The Sentinel has superhuman strength, the capability of flight, a variety of energy-based attacks, restraining wrist cables, and resistance to mental, emotional, or illusion-based offenses. However, it is extremely vulnerable because it is such a large target. In short, the Sentinel is a super-powerful mobile machine, and its playstyle reflects this. Rival: Rayman * Dudley First Appearance: Street Fighter III: New Generation (1997) Profile: A respected boxer and gentleman, Dudley has led quite an extravagant life. He is currently the British boxing champion. Playstyle: Dudley is known for being a highly dignified and professional boxer, and his style of fighting reflects this fact perfectly. Despite being a boxer instead of a martial artist, Dudley does not rely much on strength, instead making use of psychological tactics, feints, and dodging to outdo his opponents and then go in for powerful jabs and uppercuts. Rival: Joker * Spawn First Appearance: Spawn #1 (1992) Profile: Upon his death, Al Simmons was sent to hell. He was transformed into the demonic anti-hero known as Spawn by Malebolgia. Playstyle: Spawn is one of the more devious and resourceful fighters in the game, capable of things like superhuman strength and energy blasts. He also tends to supplement earthly weapons and firearms for his own powers, making him even more dangerous. Spawn is incredibly durable, but his power weakens if he uses it too much. In all, Spawn is just as deadly at long range as he is at short range, and is just as tricky as he is deadly. Rival: Scorpion * Mudman First Appearance: World Heroes 2 (1993) Profile: Mudman is a shaman from New Guinea and uses "Hua Hua Spiritual" fighting style. He is considered a holy warrior of his tribe, and fights in the name of his god, Fah Fa, to rid evil in the world. Playstyle: Mudman is capable of a number of humanly impossible feats, such as spinning in midair with this giant mask, but his style of fighting employs mainly the summoning of spirits; these spirits do most of Mudman's fighting and defending for him, so the best way to combat him is to find a way to maneuver through his minions. In this way, he is vulnerable if his spirits are defeated. Rival: Xena * Mokujin First Appearance: Tekken 3 (1997) Profile: Mokujin is a training dummy made from a 2,000-year-old oak tree. Mokujin was kept in a museum for a long time, but when the God of Fighting (Ogre) awoke, it gained self-identity and started to act on its own. Playstyle: Mokujin is one of the most unusual characters in the game, and is an excellent yet risky option for bold players, because Mokujin does not have his own moveset or voice; instead, he copies the moveset and animations of a random character. This can make it impossible for an opposing player to choose a character that definitively counters Mokujin, but it can also stick the player with a moveset he or she is uncomfortable with. Essentially, Mokujin is a true Smash House wild card. Rival: Ibuki * Mewtwo First Appearance: Pokémon Red/Green Versions (1996) Profile: Mewtwo was created when scientist reconstructed Mew's genes to create a new being. It has the most savage heart of all Pokémon. Playstyle: Mewtwo is both famous and infamous for his largely aggressive personality, and his mastery of all manner of telekinetic abilities and attacks. His telekinesis gives him a wide range of capabilities, among them levitation, mind control, and the ability to generate a massive hurricane or a psychic barrier. He also has a number of powerful attacks, such as Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere, Psywaves, and its signature move, Psystrike. Mewtwo is equally dangerous at any range, and good for aggressive yet all-around combat. Rival: Hulk Plot points This entry picks up from the original Smash House, in which Link has finally defeated Heihachi Mishima. Unable to accept his loss, Heihachi teamed up with Mewtwo in order to capture Soul Edge, a legendary sword that grants unlimited power. Heihachi realizes that, with its power, he will destroy Link. Link soon finds out about this caper, so he and a group of friends, old and new, set out to intercept Heihachi, but they must get through the robotic guard dog (Ravage) first. This entry shapes the Smash House canon as we'll know in the years to come. * Category:Fighting Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Category:Arcade Category:Pokémon Category:Legend of Zelda